End over End
by Karianasan
Summary: Velma's relaxing one night, when Shaggy comes for a visit. What does he want to ask her? What kind of favor is awaiting for Velma to agree too? Everyday/Slice of Life story.
1. End over End

Evening was on its way out, as Velma leaned back in her desk chair and gave a stretch.

"_Hgnnnnn!_"

Giving her head a rub, she moved the towel she left draped there about on her drying hair. She had just gotten out of a nice shower a bit ago. And while she was in her pajama's, she had still kept the towel about her head to let it dry naturally.

While Daphne was all for hair driers, Velma liked letting hers air dry some times, if she could afford the time to let it do that. And since there wasn't any mystery coming up that she knew of, she was able to relax that night and enjoy feeling of being freshly clean, and comfortably warm from her shower.

Lazing across the back of her chair from the stretch, Velma almost missed the tiny knocks coming from her bedroom door. Tilting her head to listen, she caught the second string of knocks and pushed to get up to check who had been trying to get her attention. Opening her door, she found a shy Shaggy peering down at her from her door frame.

"I hope I didn't wake you up." He had whispered, looking her over to check that he had not interrupted her sleep to then feel bad for doing.

"Nah, I was just relaxing. I forgot to open my door once I got dressed. What's up Shaggy?" Looking up from her towel hood, she pulled it back to be able not have it fall in the way for talking with him.

"Can I Like' come in?"

"Sure! Come on in."

Offering for him to come in, the tall man nodded and wandered into her bedroom. Velma checked the hallway for a Scooby, but the Dane didn't seem with him. But it was possible that the dog had already passed out, and Shaggy had left his room to come talk to her.

When she turned around, she found Shaggy perched on the edge of her bed, with one of her pillows in his tucked it to himself, and plopped his head at the top to look at her expectantly, though also hesitating. Looking about a bit skittishly from her to the rest of her room.

Velma moved to a nearby edge of the bed to be able to talk to him without either of them having to shift to have a conversation. Scrambling up a bit to get onto her mattress. Tucking herself into a cross legged pose before continuing.

"So, how can I help you? What did you want to talk to me about?" Velma asked, waiting for him to respond.

Normally Shaggy wasn't so reserved, unless he was about to ask her her for some type of favor. Default being laid back and chill about most things. But this was Shaggy after all, Velma had yet to find one of his requests to be bad for her. It was probably just something he was over worrying about that he wanted to talk to her about and either need her advice about, or wanted to have her help him with something.

"Well... I just... well... hmmm... Like' I just wanted to..." Shaggy rambled, unable to get himself to the point. But Velma just let him get around to it when he was ready. Giving him a soft look, and lightly using the edge of her towel to dry her hair as she waited for him to be comfortable to talk to her about what was bothering him.

"... Can I play with your hair?"

His voice cracked at the end of his question, surprising Velma with his request. She really wasn't used to any of the gang playing with her hair, with the exception of Daphne wanting to fiddle with it here and there. But none of the guys really did much other then the occasional head pat overall. But as Velma thought about it, sure it was an strange request, but not a bad one.

And, at least Shaggy was asking soon after she had taken a shower. She felt less worried that he would be end up dealing with it being greasy, or overly sprayed in hair spray that she normally wore to keep it just how she liked it. Right now, while a bit frizzy, it was sort of ideal to be played with. As odd as the overall idea was.

"Uh... I guess so. Sure." Velma ran a hand through her bangs, and gave the tip a rub to check how wet it still was. Mildly damp, but overall it was dry. Pulling the towel from her neck, she then paused.

"Do you want to play with the back of my head, or sides? The front?"

"... What do you think the longest bit is?" Shaggy asked, having put aside the pillow now that his question had been asked, and she had agreed. He didn't need it to fiddle nervously with.

"I would think the back of my head." Thinking about it, she wasn't sure where he would like to play with her hair. He was taller then her, so sitting with her back to him should be low enough with their height differences, but the bed was a bit squishy.

"Do you want to do it on the bed, or should we move to the floor?" Velma offered for him to pick which worked for him.

Pulling at the tips of his goatee, he considered her proposition. "Maybe on the floor?"

"Ok, then let's move to the floor. Maybe you can lean against the edge of the bed for your back, and I'll face away from you?" She suggested, casting a hand towards the carpet.

"Ok." Getting up, Shaggy offered to help her get off of her bed, and looked down at where Velma had suggested for him to sit against. Placing his back against the bed frame and waited for her to sit down in front of him.

Velma had shifted across the bed to slid off one side and get to her feet. She was about to sit down, when she moved around the bed to grab something first. With brush in hand, she moved to take a seat in front of Shaggy, holding the brush over her shoulder for him to take. Closing her eyes, she tried to center herself and push aside her normal reaction to being touched. Calming herself mentally for what was going to happen. Nothing wrong, but she still wasn't used to someone being as intimate to be touching her hair for the guys. Her best friend was an exception, and maybe her mom. So, this was a first for her and Shaggy.

There was a difference between a slight reach over to get a bang out of the way, after a pile up during the adrenaline filled moments of a mystery, in the moment. Compared to siting one on one, and playing with her hair. Both not a bad thing to have happen, but one needed more mental preparation then the other.

Taking the brush, Shaggy looked at it a bit lost, before realizing that with playing with hair, a brush was something that could be useful to comb through the hair as well. He gave a small 'oh' before considering the brush and tested it out by running it through her hair a few times. Lightly touching the edge of one side for a bit.

"So soft..." He murmured, playing with a few clumps of strands. Velma could feel him lightly tugging and messing with her hair, but with her facing away she wasn't exactly sure what he was doing. Well, besides the occasional brushing. But it seemed that he was mainly fixating on a few handfuls that he had in his fingertips. And messing with them in some fashion.

"May I ask, why you wanted to play with my hair?" Velma didn't move, but voiced her curiosity. It wasn't every day Shaggy made such a request, and also his earlier fidgeting felt like there was more to it, then a random urge to play with her hair. Feeling a bit out of left field.

"Hm...?" Making some twisting movement that Velma could feel, he focused on her hair as he told her his reasoning. "Well, Sugie called earlier. She is apparently going to be visiting Ma and Dad for a month, since her husband Wilfred is going to be busy with a business trip and away for a while. So, Sugie though that is was a good time to have a small vacation. And she wanted to talk about visiting me."

"Oh, how is your sister?" It had been a while since Shaggy had talked about his sister. Velma knew that they kept in touch, but with her moving further away, it was hard for Shaggy to sometimes keep in touch between her schedule ad when mysteries would keep them gone for a while. Not like she lived in Coolsville anymore.

"She is doing well, but she wanted to talk about maybe having Lily hang out some time while they were visiting..."

"Lily... Lily..." Velma knew the name, but it wasn't coming to her at first. But once her brain locked on the information, everything made sense!

"Oh my! Lily, your sisters' little daughter Lily?" Velma bounced excited for Shaggy. "This is the first time you will get to see her, won't it?"

Turning around, Velma gave Shaggy an encouraging hug, the best she could from how they were sitting. It all made sense with him wanting to play with her hair, if he was going to get to finally see his niece. Having to make up for lost time, and nice way to bond with the young girl.

"Yeah, well Like' I was there for her birth. But she was so teeny then. I was so scared I was going to hurt her, trying to hold her. She was so small and fragile." Shaggy admitted, happy for the hug and grinning like the proud uncle he was. "The few times Ma and Dad we able to go visit to see her before, we were on a mystery or something so I couldn't join them. And because of Wilfred's job, they haven't really been able to visit too much down here either."

"Wow, so we finally get to meet her! How old is she now?" Velma was happy for Shaggy, and it would be nice to see Maggie again. She was only a few years younger then Shaggy. She was only a bit younger then Velma was. Though Velma didn't hang out with her by herself as they were growing up, Velma had attended many meals at the Rogers household with the rest of the gang. And practically lived out of their backyard in her youth.

"I think Lily is three now. I feel bad for not seeing her, but Sugie wants to have her come over some time while they are visiting to hang out with us. To hang out with her 'uncles, aunts and Scooby' as she puts it, making sure to tell Lily stories about us to her."

Gone was his timid demeanor and back to the normal bouncy Shaggy, Velma was used too. Which was a lot better in her book. But she understood that he was just being mindful of her comfort zone as he was pressing the boundary with asking to play with her hair. But he had a good reason. And something if she could help make Shaggy have a better time with his niece, she was more then willing to help the best she could.

"I just wish I could get this braiding down..." Shaggy tugged lightly on some strands of Velma's hair, trying to weave it on itself and failing. Not knowing how to braid in the first place, but trying to learn on Velma's shorter hair before him.

"Oh, if that is the case... I think we need to seek out the master." Velma proposed to Shaggy, lightly tugging the hair he was playing with out of his hands and she turned to look at him.


	2. Seeking the Master

"...Wait, how did I end up like _this_?" Velma grumbled, with her back to Daphne. Folding her arms in front of her in minor protest.

"Oh shush and keep your head straight." Daphne lightly grabbed her head and twisted it to face the right direction. "Stay."

"Hrumph."

Velma snorted lightly but didn't move from where she was sitting. Following Daphne's instructions. But with Shaggy's earlier mention of trying to learn how to braid on her hair; the two of them came to the second floor to seek out the longer haired, red head for better practice and teaching.

It was not hard to find the woman, as she was relaxing in her room and listening to a CD on her boombox before bed. But she lit up at the request. In a whirlwind of joy, Daphne placed Velma on the ground in front of her leaving enough room for Shaggy to sit behind her to get at her hair. Soon Velma's short hair had become the testing grounds for Daphne to show off how to properly braid hair. Having Shaggy use Daphne's hair to learn on, while Daphne was using Velma's shorter hair as an example to walk him through how to do it.

She was doing step by step instructions on the younger woman's hair. And while Shaggy continued on the longer red strands, Daphne used her nabbed collection of hair bands and secured each collection of braided hair on Velma before moving on another set of hair to continue running Shaggy through his paces. Which ended up covering a decent amount of Velma's head with various sized braids. Sticking out from all angles.

"You know, I could have just braided your hair side by side with Shaggy, so he was able to see it easier then doing... This to me." Velma moved one hand to flip her wrist across one of the random braids that hung from the side of her head. She would call it a pig tail had there not been several on that one side, and even more on the other. Porcupine was a better comparison then a pig. Though why people called the hair style, 'pig tails' never made much sense to Velma. As they tended to have curly, yet a single tail, while the hair style was one on each side. Pony tail made sense, but pig tail... not so much.

"You know how to braid?" Shaggy asked over Daphne's shoulder, leaning slightly around her as his hands kept trying to get the motion down.

"Yeah, it's actually your fault Shaggy." Velma pointed out. "We were on a case, either traveling to or from a mystery. I think you and Scooby were sleeping on the long car ride, but I got my hands on some of your shoelace candy string and was able to practice on the drive." It had been a long time ago, so Velma didn't remember the specifics or even which case they had been on. Though, she could probably look it up in her files, or staring at Fred's mini's. But not a case she recalled off the top of her head just based on her experimenting with corded snack food.

"Oh, if there was food left, then that was probably on the way TO a mystery. It might not have lasted on the way back like that." Daphne mused, giving a laugh. Though she wondered if she was on map duty on that day, that Daphne didn't realize that Velma had been learning by messing around.

"Probably, but that sounds like an _amazing_ way to learn." Shaggy laughed as well, approving of Velma's use of food to learn. Scooby would have approved as well.

"I doubt you would have been able to resist not eating it as you practiced. But I did learn how to on shoelaces. I don't think my hair has ever been long enough to really make use of the skill, but I occasionally have made a belt or lashed some ropes together with a braid for a mystery." Velma pointed out. She was sure that Fred probably knew how to braid as well, but mainly from boy scouts and all the knot tying that he had been required to learn for his various badges.

"Man, I wish I knew you knew all these years... I would have asked you do pamper me more then, and steal you for more hair sessions!" Daphne gushed, putting another braid together and tying it off. Once Velma felt her let go, she shot a side glanced look at Daphne.

"One, my hair is usually stiffer to take on braids well."

"You use too much product."

"Shush, you are one to talk. But two, I really don't want to be Brai-dusa all the time if you are left to your own devices now that you know..."

Velma grabbed one braid between two fingers and wiggled it. She had not exactly kept track of how many braids were in her hair at this point, but she could feel enough when ever she moved. And pictured if she looked in Daphne's mirror, they would be sticking up in every which direction. All she would need is them to have snake heads, and she would be ready to try to petrify someone.

"Aw... but I could use someone joining me in medusa bed head!" Daphne joked, knowing full well how she looked after a particular rolling around in her sleep.

"And it's a really cheap Halloween costume option!" Shaggy joked, reaching over and wiggling one on the side of her head he could reach. Earning an eye roll from the brunette.

"Well, now I know... so mwahahaha." Daphne let out a fake evil laugh, that earned another roll.

"All your fault Shaggy." Velma straightened out, feeling Daphne pick up another set of strands to work on. "Look at the monster you created."

"Well, it was your idea to ask her." He pointed out.

"...Point." Velma couldn't disagree. It had been her idea to ask Daphne in the first place. So, it was her own fault that she was in this position. No one to blame but herself.

"How are you doing back there anyway?" Finishing up another braid, Daphne tied it off and gave Velma a light set of taps on the back of her head. "Go look."

Rolling up from where she had positioned herself and uncrossing her legs, Velma moved to check out how Shaggy was doing. Coming around the side of Daphne to see where the few finished braids were.

"Ok, it looks like you are mostly getting it. But I think it might be easier if you try it on thicker grouping of hair. But not too big that it ends up hard to control." Velma pointed out, seeing that most of Daphne's hair that he had braided was on the thinner end, and so the tighter weaving was sometimes broken when Shaggy slipped on the pattern. But he was learning.

"Here, look at this."

Taking up and small handful of hair, she then reached for the nearby brush to get is nice and straight to show Shaggy.

"_Mmmmm_, brush my hair more." Daphne purred, enjoying the pampering.

"Shush, I am trying to concentrate." Running it through a few times, Velma got her section all nice and straight. "Ok, once you have a collection of hair in your hand. You want to split it into three even sections. That will help with it to look more uniform. Keep one in your right hand and one mainly in your left can use your pinky and ring finger to help keep the strands in place while the pointer, middle and thumbs help guide the braiding. And depending on what is the most comfortable, for you to use that hand for starting with the middle."

She set it up, and showed in her own hands what she was talking about using Daphne's hair.

"Now the tricky part is making sure you always follow the same over pattern, making sure to rotate between the three strands. So, here I have the left strand by itself and the middle and right in my right hand. with the middle strand tucked into my pinky and ring finger, I cross the right strand to now become the middle. Then I grab the middle with my left, crossing over the left strand to become the new middle. Always the hand you are taking the middle strand to be held by, will be the side you are then crossing over it with. So you switch back and forth, with each hand taking a turn till you get to the end. Which is harder the less hair you have to hold on to. So, you can use that to judge when you should band it to stop. If it's too hard, then good to stop there."

Sticking his tongue out to one side, Shaggy tried to follow Velma's instructions, but it was easier to just look over slightly then how he had been doing it with watching Daphne do it to Velma. Since Velma's hair was so short, Daphne kept restarting before he was able to get into a rhythm. So, side by side was nicer, and also working on the same length so he could compare the two.

"Yeah, there you go. I think my hair wasn't helping as a good example. Sorry Shag. Though didn't you do any of the arts and crafts at the summer camp you were counselor at?" Velma asked, remembering he had brought lots of bracelets and lanyards before. And she figured they all couldn't have been presents from his campers.

"Well, yeah, but that was usually using four cords at a time, or more. And the material was different and it was easier to look down on the pattern then work like' down the way hair needs." Shaggy pointed out, though the repeating hand motions was similar, just a new pattern to learn.

"Well, there is more complex ways to braid." Daphne spoke up from being the model, enjoying them playing with her hair. "But Velma doesn't have long enough hair at current. And well... if you really wanted to learn, I think we still have that wig in the attic somewhere. Either black stunt woman wig, or I think there might still be Cleo up there too."

"Oh god... I don't think it is probably in good shape." Velma groaned, thinking about it. The Cleopatra mask had been thrown together in a rush at the time, ignoring that it had lasted in a hot desert for several chase sequences, and then been sitting in who knows what all these years afterwards, possibly melting in the attic heat fluctuations. And the wig that went with it, was probably not in good shape if the mask melted to it.

"But I doubt you'll need to get too fancy for a three year old niece, right? I think just working with a normal braid for now, should be more then enough to make a little girl happy. Plus you can do a lot with just the basic braid, depending on where you put it." Daphne told the two of them, then moving on to give examples.

"If you do some thin braids on their side of her head, you can then attach them in the back to make a cute like hair tie with her own hair. And depending on how long, it can end up in a pony tail as well, or lay above one. Then you can also do braided pig tails. Or hand a thick braid on one side for an asymmetrical look, or one on each side for a more dutch look."

"I would say Viking, or Dwarven... but I don't think Lily has been exposed to that much fantasy or Maidens and Monsters at her age." Velma mused, chuckling a little bit.

"Yeah, I don't think they make little kid campaigns, but I don't think Wilfred would appreciate his little girl being exposed to that. He's like' a bit of a stick in the mud, but a good dad. Just might need to loosen up as she get's older." Shaggy commented about what he knew about his brother in law. Not a bad man, but a bit uptight at times. Sometimes needing to chill, but he was a first time parent. So it did come with the territory.

"Not that he'll have a choice." Daphne snorted, unable to not comment. "He'll learn quick when she becomes a teenager."

"Hey, not all girls are bad as a teenager. I don't think I was _**that**_ bad on my dad." Velma defended herself, and all other teen girls that weren't annoying teenage girls driving their father's crazy.

"While yes, you were not like most teen girls trying to stay out late with boys, or obsessing with makeup and their hair... Instead both of us drove our dad's crazy with being out chasing criminals and sleeping in a van in our youth, state hopping looking for trouble. And staying up all night with 'Boys'." Daphne joked and tossed an elbow back at Shaggy for good measure. being one of those 'boys' that probably put more grey hairs on Mr. Dinkley and her own father.

"..."

Velma didn't know what to say in response. Annoyed at how right Daphne was. No doubt putting her father through some paces and threatening to wear down the carpet in spots as he waited to hear back from her some nights on a mystery. Probably less as she was an adult, but what father doesn't worry about his daughter?

"I think I got it!"

Shaggy chirped, showing Velma the braid that he had finished. Distracting both the ladies from their conversation.

"How does it look?" Daphne asked. Unable to see in the back of her head without some mirror juggling, or the braid being closer to one side to bring it around to see.

"I think he does in fact, got it." Velma approved with a nod. It was not perfect, but neither was hers. And it certainly was something that came with practice. But it should be perfectly fine to please a little niece.

"Whoo! Thanks Velms! Thanks Daph! I'm looking forward to when Lily will come over, and when ever I get to see her to try this out!" Shaggy bounced, all excited. Happy he was able to get the braiding down with not too much trouble. And between the two of them, he was able to understand how it works. Happy he had managed to talk to Velma to ask her for help.

"Lily is going to be so happy! And we'll have to bug Fred about some ideas for making a plan about when she visits!"

"Oh yeah, Fred would love to know as well. And well, anything involving _plans_, he's **all** on board." Daphne snickered.

"Well, plans can come later. It's getting late and we should probably try to get some sleep." Velma pointed out, as they had been playing around for a while now. "We'll bug Fred for breakfast. Though, could you two help me with this, before we go?"

Velma flicked one side of her head, indicating the braids. Sure, she didn't move around too much in her sleep. But laying down in the first place might a bit hard as a braid-o-pine.

"Hey Shag, Race you to see who can undo the most amount of braids..." Daphne issued her challenge, earning a groan from the victim.

"Oh brother, really Daph" Velma grumbled. "Can't you just undo them without a competition?"

"That's no fun!"

"**_Ready-set-go!_**" Shaggy rushed, waiting till he spoke the last word before diving at Velma's hair. Always up for a challenge. Especially a silly one verse Daphne.

And the race was on! Echoing with laughter as more stars appeared as night settled in to keep them company till they all went to bed. Looking forward for sunrise and plans for the future and more hair to braid.


End file.
